


Finding Home

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Warnings: surprisingly none really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Azazel x alt!reader ? (Only if you are interested) the reader is from our world, but she ends up in the Supernatural world. She doesn't want to contact any main characters because she knows too much (the colt..), she tries to find a way to go back in her world. Unfortunately, she recognizes Azazel's host in a public place and wants to get away from him. The reader is not happy to be in SPN and she misses her family. Maybe a little less dark than the first story but keep Azazel's bad temper.





	Finding Home

Title: Finding Home  
Characters: Azazel x Reader, brief mention of Sam & Dean  
Word Count: ~1.3k  
Warnings: surprisingly none really  
Request: Azazel x alt!reader ? (Only if you are interested) the reader is from our world, but she ends up in the Supernatural world. She doesn't want to contact any main characters because she knows too much (the colt..), she tries to find a way to go back in her world. Unfortunately, she recognizes Azazel's host in a public place and wants to get away from him. The reader is not happy to be in SPN and she misses her family. Maybe a little less dark than the first story but keep Azazel's bad temper.  
Challenge: “Why’d you say that like you’re blaming me for this?” #Ravengirl’s 1.5K Challenge  
…

Some people claimed to be stuck in the wrong time or even the wrong universe, you had always smiled at them for being such overdramatic drama queens. There was no such thing as the wrong time or universe, there were just people unwilling to deal with the circumstances they were born into.  
At least till two days ago you had strongly believed that. Then things changed. You weren’t quite sure how it happened, the memoires of the night were a bit fuzzy and thinking about it caused your head to spin. You went to bed like every other night, there was a light thunderstorm outside but by the distant sound of the thunder it was still miles away. Like any night you set your alarm for work and went to snuggle under your comfortable covers. After that the fuzziness started. There were flashes of you turning the light off, then back on - Or was it even your light that suddenly light up the whole room? All you remembered for sure was light and a high pitched sound in your ears. Maybe it was the memory of that sound that still made your head hurt, you weren’t sure. The next thing you were absolutely certain about was that the bed you woke up in wasn’t yours. When your eyes opened the next morning you were staring up at a white ceiling, covers thrown off, leaving you in your familiar sleeping shirt but an unfamiliar room.  
Turned out you woke up in a motel. The strange thing was however it was on the same street you lived in. But the building was definitely not your home. The motel was on the classier side at least with no weird strains and funny smelling rooms. However that was the only plus about waking up in the wrong world.   
“You look quite lost, dear” You turned in the middle of the street as a deep voice behind you send a shiver down your spine. Immediately your nerves were on edge as you turned to face a man with green-yellow eyes. There was an amused sparkle in those eyes that let them almost glow in a mischievous yellow. With a weird feeling in your guts you took a step back, which only caused him to laugh in your face.  
It didn’t take you long to recognize the dark aura and yellow spark in his eyes. At first you didn’t want to believe it but after following the news for your time being in this world you came to slowly accept that it couldn’t just be your head playing tricks. Despite it being two days now some part of you still desperately hoped that any time soon you’d wake up in your own bed, however every hours passing made it less likely. The news had Dean and Sam Winchester and an ominous bank robbery all over it, every little detail fit perfectly with your knowledge about the second season of Supernatural. Every. Detail. The robbery as well as their mysterious escape later on. The uneasy feeling in your guts only increased as you still stared into none other than Azazel’s yellow eyes. This was the final proof convincing you, you were truly trapped in the world of Supernatural.  
“Stunned?” A smirk formed on his lips as he followed you leaning in closer. It was a crowded street but no one seemed to see or notice what was happening. The two of you seemed invisible. “And here I thought a lost thing like you would be glad for some help.”  
“I…” You swallowed as you stared up into his yellow eyes. There was something about him that lulled you in. You couldn’t put a finger on what it was, the mysterious eyes or the aura of danger or something else entirely. However you knew better, he was a demon, one of the worst actually. “I don’t need help.”  
“So you’re not lost?” His lips curled up again “Trust me I notice a lie when I see it. You’re so lost you don’t even know where you want to go anymore.”  
A feeling that he wasn’t just talking about directions anymore hit you, an uneasiness crawled up your spine and made you feel goose bumps. This man, no this demon, had a way to get under your skin. He hit all your alarm bells as well as all the right spots to make you curious. You wanted to run and get close enough to burn at the same time.  
“I want to go home” Despite your inner conflict you managed to make your voice sound clear and determined. It was true you had spent the last two days finding out where you were and what happened so you could find a way home. You wouldn’t let that irrational and sudden pull towards someone you knew was a true villain stop you.  
“But where is home” His hand came up to cup your cheek, you wanted to flinch away from the intrusive touch but with the way his eyes bored into your you were trapped in his proximity. “Do you really know where you’re going?”  
You wanted to push him away, get away. There was a dangerous and suggestive edge to his voice. The uneasiness in your guts increased and you couldn’t help your thoughts from suspecting him. Travelling between worlds seemed impossible especially between reality and what you believed was fiction, but if anyone managed it, it must be a being with enormous power. Some like the ruler of hell.  
“I can feel your struggle” His thumb caressed your skin “You want to run and hide. You’re nothing but a scared little girl desperate to get away.” A chuckle left his lips as he leaned closer, his warm breath ghosting over your cheek and then your ear “But you also want this. I can feel your heart beat and see your eyes. It’s my job to know what people want.”  
“I want to go home” Your voice lost its earlier determination, something in him made you carve his touch and words. Something made you want to simply stay close, let him whisper things in your ear. Where you really that pathetic? Really that easy to manipulate by a demon? You wanted to go home!  
“Why’d you say that like you’re blaming me for this?” His voice was sweet “I’m not making you want things you can’t have. You can have all those things you deep down desire. I’m a good demon like that I’m offering you a whole world. A world filled with things you could never have at home. Magic, darkness, light, heroes, villains and opportunities. All you have to do is give in.”  
“You want my soul”  
“I want so much more, dear” His dark chuckle so close to you ear, it send electric shivers through you “I know who we are in the world you’re coming from. I know you know who I am. You know the end of the story. I want you to be my little bird and whisper secrets about the future in my ear.” His voice was dark and deep, only a hint of all the vicious things he could and would do with that knowledge showed “You’re the key, (y/n). And I’m more than happy to pay a high price for your words. I can offer you everything this world has to offer, anything a woman like you could want. Magic, adventure, mystery. All you have to do is choose to stand by my side, embrace the pull towards darkness you always felt.” His other hand came to cup your cheeks. His big, warm hands caressed your face as he looked deep into your (y/e/c) eyes as his sparkled with yellow excitement. “Be mine. And I’ll give you all the beautiful things you could possibly dream of.”


End file.
